The Untold, Deleted Stories or Ideas of DW611
by DW611
Summary: Warning bad writing. This is my untold, deleted stories or ideas. Stories are mostly sonamy fan fictions. Fans of The Chronicles of Sonic and Amy is going to be on this story. Here is you're chances to read the story again. More of my beginning of writing stories. I know that this summary sucks.


_**Hey guys it's you're main man, DW611 here back on fanfiction. So guys I'm doing this little project here where I'm going to upload my untold ides, deleted stories, and some sneak peeks of upcoming stories. To warn you a lot of these chapters are badly written. So do me a favor and please don't state the obvious. I've wanted to do this since I deleted The Chronicles of Sonic and Amy. Each chapter I'll explain what I was trying to do or thought it was a good idea. Another reason why I want to do this is so in the near future I can go back and read (Mostly my start in writing fanfictions) and see how far I've come.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>This chapter you're about to read is my first attempt in writing a fan fiction. I remember after reading Runaway Amy by tiedwithribbons. I wanted to start writing fan fictions. I don't really remember much on what I had plan for this story but I do remember I didn't know if I should have made it into a SonAmy story or not. So like any other first time this was and is trash. So further ado I prosent you my first chapter in my fan fiction writing.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Eggman is heading to his secret hideout after another fail attempt to rule the universe, after once again Sonic and his friends stopped him in his tracks. "What should I do about Sonic and his friends? Every time I try to take over the universe that show off Sonic, and his friends stop me. When am I going to have a break and take over the universe? Will I ever win," said Doctor Eggman. "Doctor Eggman, I did some research on Sonic and I found that he is a triplet. With a sister and a brother. If we kidnap Sonics' brother and sister and uses then as bait we can make him do anything we want him to do," said Eggman's newest robot Mackie. "I totally forgot about that Mackie, good job. It the best thing I heard all day. We can sent a for trap Sonic, and that trap will sent him to a different universe and I Doctor Eggman, will take over the universe," said Eggman with an evil smile on his face like he won the lottery. "And by the way what were their names again," asked Eggman. "Their names are Manic and Sonia. Sonia lives in a mansion in Orange Valley you cannot miss it, and Manic lives in an apartment in Sliver Hill," said Mackie. "Alright where my long and waited revenge and my take are over the universe, Mackie go get Manic and Sonia," said Eggman. "Okay Doctor Eggman," answers Mackie. Than two wings pop out of the back of Mackie and then he took off like a rocket go to outer space. Mean while Sonia, was in her mansion thinking of her two brothers and how much she miss them. "I wonder if they miss me in heaven," Sonia thought to herself. As she goes back and thinks of those days she was with them. Fighting Robonik and also looking for their lost mother. As the memory of how the three went their own story came back in her mind. "Sonic, there is a control room is on the floor that Manic is on," Sonia said not knowing that the control room was going to separate them. "Alright Sonia I am going in. Manic, I need you to open the door of the control room," said Sonic ready to stop Robonik, before he changed his name to Eggman. "Alright bro I will have it open in a Sonic second," Manic answer as he made his way to the control room. Manic opens the door the floor under him opened a hole and Manic fell in the hole. Manic yelling as he was felling scaring Sonic and Sonia. Sonic than ran as fast as he can to aid his brother but it was too late. The yelling stopped, "Manic, what is going on? Manic please said something," Sonia said breakout crying. Than out of nowhere a robot knocks out Sonia from the back. As Sonia wake up she found herself in Orange Valley and one of Roboniks' robots. The robot says, "Sonia, your brothers Sonic and Manic are died along with my mister whom is also dead." "What Sonic and Manic are die I do not believe you because something does not make any sense," Sonia said. "Fine fine do not believe me but there is a picture of my home which was destroyed by the fight with you and your brothers," the robot said and handed the picture to Sonia. Sonia looked at it happy that then stopped Robonik but scared of what might happen to her brothers and then she asked, "How did I get here and how knocked me out?" "I knock you out because I know how your brother Sonic is like when he gets mad. And after the death of Manic I know Sonic was going to destroy everything so I knock you out and took you here," answered the robot. Not saying anything Sonia walked away her memories of the adventures she had with her brothers' rushed to her head. Heading for her future without her brothers not knowing what is waiting for her but knowing her brothers would want her to move on with her life. The flashback ends and Sonia, watering her garden looking up at the sky wondering if Sonic and Manic are looking down at her missing as much as she miss them. Then she goes inside of her mansion right when she gets in the mansion Mackie makes it to her mansion. He kicks down the door but Sonia gives him a good punch. Mackie gets up and attacks with powerful blows to the gut of Sonia, and a powerful blow to the head of Sonia knocking her out cold. He grabs Sonia then headed outside and flies off heading towards Sliver Hill to find Manic. Manic makes it home after another band practices over the years Manic has used music to escape from everything. Manic remembers the days he had with his brother and sister and wondering if they are watching over him in heaven. As Manic sat on his couch and the memory of that day he lost his brother and sister. As Manic opened that door to that control room a hole in the floor appeared and fell, while he was felling in that hole screaming with fear and then hitting a floor hard as steel automatically knocking him out. Hours passed sense he was knocked out awaking and through the rubble of that was once the headquarters of Robonik and wondering if Sonic and Sonia made it. As Manic started to look for his brother and sister through the rubble of the destruction of what was once as the headquarters of Robonik. Thoughts of them not making it started to sneak in his head. After an hour or two he looked the whole place a robot arrives and says, "Manic, Sonic and Sonia did not make it. As well as my master Robonik did not make it too." Manic at first did not believe that robot but a part of him believed that robot because he knows that Sonic and Sonia will never leave him behind no matter what. "I do not believe you. I am going to need prove that Sonic and Sonia are die," said Manic. Then the robot handed Manic a picture and Manic last all hope that Sonic and Sonia made it. Then remember when he was living in the streets all he ever wanted was a family and then he was ruined with his family but not knowing it would it short, but thankful for the time he had with them. Not saying a word he walks away from the place he thought was his brother and sister lost their lives. The flashback ended Manic playing his drums like he has been his whole life. Meanwhile Sonia awakes in the arms of Mackie with anger yelled, "What are you doing with me and where are we going!" "We are first going to your brother Manic's house and after I take your brother Manic. We will head to Doctor Eggman's base," answer Mackie. Sonia all confused and then says, "Manic is die and how is this Doctor Eggman." Mackie then answer Sonia by saying, "Doctor Eggman is Doctor Robonik. And Manic is still alive." Sonia shocked after all the years she thought Manic was dead but he was alive but what about Sonic is he alive to or is he died. "If Manic is alive why did he not come did look for me and is Sonic alive to?" asked Sonia with a confused face. "Sonic is alive to. Sonic is always stopping Eggman from succeeding his plans to rule over everything. And I don't know why Manic or Sonic ever decided to go look for you," said Mackie. Not believing what that Mackie just said that Sonic and Manic were alive but in a way she wants to believe that her brothers were alive. Meanwhile back in Eggman base the doctor was inventing a brain washing machine. "With Sonic out of the picture I can control all his friends and take over the universe. And everyone will serve me to the end of time," Eggman said with an evil smile. After is done decided to invent an invention that will makes isolate Shadows power long enough so he can brain wash him too. Eggman might be bad as a villain but he is good at making inventions fast. So here goes through his grandpas' blueprint and found one weakness in Shadow besides his love for Maria. A know diamond called The Light diamond. It is almost like the chaos emeralds but way more powerful than the emeralds. And luckily his grandpa had the diamond buried with him. And orders one of his common robots to his grandpas' grave and get that diamond and bring it to him so can extracted it power. Meanwhile Sonic is being Sonic running around. For some reason he have a bad feeling in his gut like something bad is going to happen it been like that all day for him. Sonic goes back to his house at Green Hill. Meanwhile Manic was asleep when he heard a loud crushes. Waking up and going outside and was shocked for what he found. He could not believe that Sonia was alive but in danger and throw a punch at the Mackie and in a second Mackie knock out Manic and knock out Sonia as well. And not saying a word took off like a rocket taking off.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bad is it not? Well like I said it was my first attempt in writing a fan fiction. So again please don't bring up how badly written that was or is. Anyway I hope you guys have a wonderful day.<strong>_


End file.
